wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dralthi (Mk. I)
|speed=230/400kps |acc=Good |ypr=10/14/10dps |weapons=Laser Cannon (2), Porcupine Mines (3), Heat-Seeking Missiles (2) |shield=5/5cm |hull=4.5/3/3.5cm |affiliation=Kilrathi Empire, Tortuga |first= |vdu=dralthivdu.png |ani=dralthiani.gif }} Dralthi was a common type of fighter used by the Kilrathi Empire. History This type of Dralthi obviously succeeded the earlier KF-100 Dralthi during the Terran-Kilrathi War. Once Dralthis attacked the Epsilon Prima system. Confed Tactical anticipated this but estimated that the new Dralthi ships wouldn't have enough range and because of this underestimation 5 Confed pilots were lost. Dralthis led by Commander Krulan nar Ragitagha attacked two Confed Scimitars above a water planet. Both pilots and Krulan crashed on the planet.Word of Honor A swarm of Dralthis attempted to follow a Confed scout ship which spied Kilrathi space through a pulsar hypernode, however they ended up into an ambush set up by Geoffrey TolwynExpendable more than once.Chain of Command Dralthis were also the complement of the captured ship Walking Wounded and a Kilrathi Carrier around a ringed snow planet.Price of Victory Dralthis were a common sight in the Vega Sector. Pilots of the encountered Dralthis during in patrol or other engagements. Two wings of Dralthi attacked the Claw in Gateway system and later an on its way to Brimstone II. Dakhath nar Sihkag led a wing against an on its way to the Ymir system but he was downed by pilots from the Claw. Dralthis also participated in a planetary attack in the surface of Hurricane. cutscene An escort of Dralthis was engaged by pilots who attacked a preparing the stage for an assault in Kurasawa. A wing of Dralthis later attacked the but was fended off by pilots from the Claw. In another theater of the Vega Campaign, some Dralthis and the 2 they escorted in the Hubble's Star system but were destroyed by pilots from . Similarly, Dralthis attempted to stop the pilots from rendez-vous with a tanker with fuel for the Talon. They also participated to an assault against an in the Hell's Kitchen system and then attempted to stop the Talon''s jump from that system to Venice. Dralthis were also seen escorting a in Venice system and were among the craft that guarded the Kilrathi Star Postof Vega Sector. Another attack against the ''Claw was made by Dralthis during its incursion to Kilrathi space. During the Operation: Thor's Hammer the elite Reavers marines captured a Dralthi and piloted it back to the Claw and several wings of Dralthis attempted to stop their return. Around that time, Dralthi Mark II was developed. Other uses Captured Dralthis were used by the pirates of Daimon Karnes of Tortuga.The Last One Left Surplus Dralthis were given to the primitive Dioscurans who were trained by the Kilrathi as pilots. These Dralthis beared tribal markings and were modified to operate only with a special coded signal transmitted by the Kilrathi command, so that the natives would never turn against their "benefactors".Lords of the Sky Specifications Dralthis had a distinct circular shape that made Terran pilots refer to them as "flying pancakes"; thanks to the shape of the wings, the wing stabilizers spread around a wide area, giving them great stability even in high speeds. That early Dralthi had an infamous power overload problem once the shields get pounded a little too hard by the Terran Confederation fighters; 3 or 4 direct hits would overload the shield generator causing them to explode; this defect that made them so easy to kill, was corrected in the next model. The Dralthi carries 2 missiles in racks above the cockpit and 3 in a centerline hardpoint, and 2 forward laser cannons.Ships of the Animated Series: Dralthi Compared to the Confed Hornets, the Dralthis are almost as fast, with more armor in their fore and aft shields. Their speed and range gives them an advantage over heavier but slower Confed fighters such as the F-44_Rapier_II. Dralthis were somehow predictable in their movements. After an initial frontal offensive they performed a loop either up or down, then rush away and loop again for another run. 1.4 missiles are required to destroy a Dralthi, or over 7 direct laser hits. Notable pilots *Krulan nar Ragitagha *Zukara nar Kiranka *Dakhath nar Sihkag Gallery dralthi front.png|Front view dralthi rear.png|Rear view dralthi ventral.png|Ventral view Dralthi_cockipit_open.png|Closeup with open cockpit Kilrathi eject pod.png|Eject pod Background The Academy Years gives the following AI mechanics Category:WCI ships Category:Kilrathi starfighters Category:Medium fighters Category:Dralthi